Rise of the Guardian- Pitch Rises Again
by Dragon Writer09
Summary: When the Guardians defeated Pitch, they all thought it was over, but now it is far from the truth. Now Jack needs to find out what this new girl, Elsa, has to do with Pitch's plans and try not to fall. Can he save Jamie and the rest from Pitch again or will the dark triumph over everything else?
1. Chapter 1

My name, is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. It's been about five years since Pitch was defeated. Now, instead of running around and causing havoc, I'm running around doing odd jobs for North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny while I bring fun to children. Which sometimes needs to be a little hectic, at least I think so.

I've also forgiven the Man on the Moon for taking away my memories and leaving me with only my name. Realizing that I'm a Guardian because I saved my sister before I was Jack Frost had helped me confront my fears and defeat Pitch Black.

Today I was in my hometown, a small backwater town in Pennsylvania. I wasn't running around for any of the other Guardians. Actually I was meeting the very first boy who believed in me. He is Jamie, who coincidentally is the descendent of my sister. My great-great-great- and more nephew.

I flew with the winter winds as I did twirls and flips, but always holding onto my life force,my Shepherd's staff. I was happy that it was December, so I could listen to North drone on to Bunny how Christmas was more important than Easter. Oh, how mad Bunny would get. Then I drew near home, and I felt a distinct feeling of something different. Something magical.

I landed in town's square, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location. Around me people walked, but didn't run through me, exactly. Technically I was believed in, but most people didn't_** see**_ me. Those who couldn't see me usually unconsciously walked around what they saw as thin air.

I followed this tingling sense until I reached the pond, the same one I drowned in and became Jack Frost. There it spread around as if someone was projecting it every where. My senses were heightened, 'Pitch' was the first thing in my mind. I whipped my shepherd's staff up in a defensive position.

"Jack!" a voice called from behind me, I temporarily pushed the feeling to the back of my mind. It was Jamie. He had a blue cap over his brown hair and brown eyes that were full of happiness. He gave me a tackling hug, and I realized he grew up in the last four months I saw him last. Already he was fourteen years old.

"Jamie. How are you doing." I floated backwards giving Jamie a hug back, considering I never really have to walk. Another perk of being Jack Frost. I set Jamie on the ice, then stood on it myself. Icicles and frost flowed around where I stepped. We walked on the middle of the ice, which I made thicker, as I listened Jamie's new story.

"Oh Jack it was great. I saw Baby Tooth last night. Oh, I lost another tooth." He lifted up his upper lip to reveal his left canine to be missing, leaving a gap right beside the restored tooth from the years in a 'freak sledding accident' caused by me. "She told me she missed you and wished you would come to Tooth Palace to see her and Tooth Fairy."

"I'll see if I can go." I responded offhandedly. The feeling came back, stronger as we reached the forest edge. Jamie rambled on, and I was happy to listen. Then placing my hand on his shoulder caused his to stop.

"Jack." He whispered, a trembling came to his voice. I felt guilty, but hushed him as I squinted to see what was in the clearing ahead. To my surprise I saw a girl about sixteen years old. She had white-blonde hair that had one braid, then wrapped in a bun at the top of her head and striking blue eyes. The girl wore a purple dress with one of those black jackets that just pin at the neck. But what was most surprising was that the ice seemed to strain towards her. I felt the ice underneath him both reach out for him and her.

She was laughing, a very clear and rich sound, as she brushed her hands across the limbs of a birch tree. Behind her hand crystal-like ice was left in it's place. I felt his breath get taken away. Another person who could feel the ice and use it.

The only thing to break the trance was when Jamie took my hand away from his mouth and loudly complained he couldn't breath.

The girl froze, looking at Jamie and I like a criminal who just got caught. I again felt a tug like I should comfort her, but realized that she could _**see**_ me. Just like Jamie and his friends. Then the girl tore past them, following the edge of the iced pond, where the snow had less of a pull for her.

"Jamie, who was that?" Jack never took his off the receding figure until it rounded the nearest block.

"Ummm. I think she's one of the German exchange students. A princess in fact. Her sister's in my grade. The one in my grade, Anna, which is pronounced 'Ah-na', is actually kinda cute."

"Jamie." I said sharply. "The older sister's name."

"Oh, sorry." He flinched in a small apology. "It's Elsa. She said that they came over to spend some time with some relatives. Their parents died in a plane crash a few weeks ago."

"Elsa." I said, knowing I would come to know that name real soon. "I have to meet her, Jamie." I looked at Jamie with desperation and hope in my eyes.

But a few blocks away, the exact opposite of a thought was running through the young girl's head. Elsa knew that the strange boy was special. Not only was he able to float above the ground, was wearing no shoes as winter and the cold blew in, but also had only brown pants that were tied with string in an olden fashion and a blue sweatshirt that had frozen snowflakes on it. That boy with white hair that stuck up at the back, brown brows, and charming blue eyes that seemed to thaw when he gave that other boy a smile, was going to be trouble. And to finally to rest her case, she felt the ice beneath her feet call to him. As if he was their creator and they thrived on his life force alone. Even her own ice and snow screamed for him.

"As long as that boy is in town, I just stay as far away as possible.' She vowed, but didn't know if it would stay that way. Instead, she tried to push the thought of the boy away, and try to also forget the ice she was playing with. Severe consequences always happened when she used it and was found out.


	2. Attention

**I am having dficulties in creating a new chapter. Updates will be an extension of this chapter until otherwise. Thank You**.

* * *

><p>My name, is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. It's been about five years since Pitch was defeated. Now, instead of running around and causing havoc, I'm running around doing odd jobs for North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny while I bring fun to children. Which sometimes needs to be a little hectic, at least I think so.<p>

I've also forgiven the Man on the Moon for taking away my memories and leaving me with only my name. Realizing that I'm a Guardian because I saved my sister before I was Jack Frost had helped me confront my fears and defeat Pitch Black.

Today I was in my hometown, a small backwater town in Pennsylvania. I wasn't running around for any of the other Guardians. Actually I was meeting the very first boy who believed in me. He is Jamie, who coincidentally is the descendent of my sister. My great-great-great- and more nephew.

I flew with the winter winds as I did twirls and flips, but always holding onto my life force,my Shepherd's staff. I was happy that it was December, so I could listen to North drone on to Bunny how Christmas was more important than Easter. Oh, how mad Bunny would get. Then I drew near home, and I felt a distinct feeling of something different. Something magical.

I landed in town's square, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location. Around me people walked, but didn't run through me, exactly. Technically I was believed in, but most people didn't_** see**_ me. Those who couldn't see me usually unconsciously walked around what they saw as thin air.

I followed this tingling sense until I reached the pond, the same one I drowned in and became Jack Frost. There it spread around as if someone was projecting it every where. My senses were heightened, 'Pitch' was the first thing in my mind. I whipped my shepherd's staff up in a defensive position.

"Jack!" a voice called from behind me, I temporarily pushed the feeling to the back of my mind. It was Jamie. He had a blue cap over his brown hair and brown eyes that were full of happiness. He gave me a tackling hug, and I realized he grew up in the last four months I saw him last. Already he was fourteen years old.

"Jamie. How are you doing." I floated backwards giving Jamie a hug back, considering I never really have to walk. Another perk of being Jack Frost. I set Jamie on the ice, then stood on it myself. Icicles and frost flowed around where I stepped. We walked on the middle of the ice, which I made thicker, as I listened Jamie's new story.

"Oh Jack it was great. I saw Baby Tooth last night. Oh, I lost another tooth." He lifted up his upper lip to reveal his left canine to be missing, leaving a gap right beside the restored tooth from the years in a 'freak sledding accident' caused by me. "She told me she missed you and wished you would come to Tooth Palace to see her and Tooth Fairy."

"I'll see if I can go." I responded offhandedly. The feeling came back, stronger as we reached the forest edge. Jamie rambled on, and I was happy to listen. Then placing my hand on his shoulder caused his to stop.

"Jack." He whispered, a trembling came to his voice. I felt guilty, but hushed him as I squinted to see what was in the clearing ahead. To my surprise I saw a girl about sixteen years old. She had white-blonde hair that had one braid, then wrapped in a bun at the top of her head and striking blue eyes. The girl wore a purple dress with one of those black jackets that just pin at the neck. But what was most surprising was that the ice seemed to strain towards her. I felt the ice underneath him both reach out for him and her.

She was laughing, a very clear and rich sound, as she brushed her hands across the limbs of a birch tree. Behind her hand crystal-like ice was left in it's place. I felt his breath get taken away. Another person who could feel the ice and use it.

The only thing to break the trance was when Jamie took my hand away from his mouth and loudly complained he couldn't breath.

The girl froze, looking at Jamie and I like a criminal who just got caught. I again felt a tug like I should comfort her, but realized that she could _**see**_ me. Just like Jamie and his friends. Then the girl tore past them, following the edge of the iced pond, where the snow had less of a pull for her.

"Jamie, who was that?" Jack never took his off the receding figure until it rounded the nearest block.

"Ummm. I think she's one of the German exchange students. A princess in fact. Her sister's in my grade. The one in my grade, Anna, which is pronounced 'Ah-na', is actually kinda cute."

"Jamie." I said sharply. "The older sister's name."

"Oh, sorry." He flinched in a small apology. "It's Elsa. She said that they came over to spend some time with some relatives. Their parents died in a plane crash a few weeks ago."

"Elsa." I said, knowing I would come to know that name real soon. "I have to meet her, Jamie." I looked at Jamie with desperation and hope in my eyes.

* * *

><p>But a few blocks away, the exact opposite of a thought was running through the young girl's head. Elsa knew that the strange boy was special. Not only was he able to float above the ground, was wearing no shoes as winter and the cold blew in, but also had only brown pants that were tied with string in an olden fashion and a blue sweatshirt that had frozen snowflakes on it. That boy with white hair that stuck up at the back, brown brows, and charming blue eyes that seemed to thaw when he gave that other boy a smile, was going to be trouble. And to finally to rest her case, she felt the ice beneath her feet call to him. As if he was their creator and they thrived on his life force alone. Even her own ice and snow screamed for him.<p>

"As long as that boy is in town, I just stay as far away as possible.' She vowed, but didn't know if it would stay that way. Instead, she tried to push the thought of the boy away, and try to also forget the ice she was playing with. Severe consequences always happened when she used it and was found out.


End file.
